Fateh Doe
Fateh (rapper) Fateh Singh better known by his stage name Fateh Doe or mononym Fateh is a Toronto-based Canadian rapper and songwriter of Indian descent. His music career began in 2012 when he was discovered by Dr Zeus. Early life and career Fateh Singh was born in Bangkok, Thailand to Indian parents from Jalandhar. At the age of six his family moved to Hayward, California, U.S. where he started listening hip hop music. He attended John Muir Elementary School as a child and afterwards Hayward High School. Later his family relocated in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Fateh began rapping in Canada and changed his name to Young Fateh and then to Fateh. Subsequently, he then changed his name to Fateh Doe. He released three mixtapes California State of Mind (2009), One Verse Curse (2010) and Mr Wall Street (2011). He also once tried to meet Dr Zeus at his concert in a nightclub in California so he could give him CDs of his mixtapes. Fateh gained popularity when he was discovered by Dr Zeus in 2012. He was featured in many tracks with Dr Zeus. He also joined the band "Zoo Babies" and was featured in the debut album of the band. Fateh was than approached by many other artists including Amrinder Gill, Jaz Dhami, The PropheC and Gippy Grewal. He has also sung the song "Lovely" from 2014 Bollywood film Happy New Year. In August 2015, he released his debut solo single ‘Naiyo Jaan De’. He had also received four nominations ‘Breakthrough Act’, ‘Best North American Act’, and ‘Best Urban Asian Act’ at 2015 Brit Asia Music Awards. In 2016 he also released his debut album "Bring It Home". Discography Mixtapes *'California State of Mind(2009)' *'One Verse Curse(2010)' *'Mr Wall Street(2011)' Albums *'Bring It Home' *'To Whom It May Concern' Singles *''Saahan'' - Aman Sarang (feat. Dr Zeus Shortie & Fateh Doe) *''Rendeh'' - Saini Surinder (feat. Dr Zeus Shortie & Fateh Doe) *''Age 22'' - Navjeet Khalon (feat. Dr Zeus Shortie, Fateh Doe) *''Mainu Single Rehna'' - Rajveer (feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''We Just Wanna Party'' - Naywaan, Dr Zeus, Fateh Doe & DS *''Pakka Sharabi'' - Rajveer (feat. Dr Zeus, Shortie, Fateh Doe) *''Painkiller'' - Miss Pooja (feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Black Suit'' - Preet Harpal (feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Lovely Ho Gai aa'' - Kanika Kapoor (feat. Fateh Doe) *''Inch'' - Zora Randawa (feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Pendu -'' Amrinder Gill (feat. Fateh Doe) *''Beparwaiyan Refix'' - Jaz Dhami (feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Black Til'' Girik Aman, Dr Zeus, Fateh Doe) *''Etwaar'' - Jazzy B (feat: Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Shades Of Black'' - Gagan Kokri (feat: Heartbeat & Fateh Doe) *''Network'' - Gav Masti (Feat. Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Naiyo Jaan De'' - (Fateh Doe) *''Pagal'' (Feat. Jus Reign) *''Panga'' Remix (My Way) (Feat. Jus Reign) *''22Da'' - Zora Randhawa (feat: Jay-K & Fateh Doe) *''Dar Lagda'' - Raju Dinehwala (feat: Dr Zeus & Fateh Doe) *''Body"' - Mickey Singh (feat: Fateh Doe) *''Chete Karda 2"' - Resham Singh Anmol (feat: Fateh Doe) *Nain - Pav Dharia *Bamb Gaana - Jazzy B Category:Canadian hip-hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:Indian rappers Category:Indian rappers and rap groups Category:Indian hip-hop Category:Punjabi Rappers